Window treatments are decorative or functional coverings applied to or near a window or window frame. For example, window valances are forms of window treatments that are applied to cover the uppermost part of a window, and can be hung alone or paired with other aesthetics elements including window shades, horizontal or vertical blinds, curtains, drapes, and interior shutters. These window treatments are popular decorative choices amongst home interior designers and consumers for creating aesthetically appealing work pieces to conceal drapery hardware.
Conventionally, customized valances have been attached to 1×3 inch or 1×6 inch wooden beams mounted to a wall directly above the window to be covered. Typically, to install window valances in the conventional manner, two or more L-shaped brackets are secured with screws directly to a wall above the window to be covered. Each L-shaped bracket is positioned approximately four to six feet apart from one another and fixed to a mounting surface on opposing sides of the window, so that the outwardly extending flanges of the L-shaped brackets are level horizontally to support the wooden beam. The wooden beam is attached to each flange of the L-shaped brackets by screws so that the wooden beam is mounted above the window and extends across the window width. A pre-assembled valence material which may include a number of different overlapping fabrics sewn together as a single piece of material is attached at its upper edge to the outer facing upper and/or front surfaces of the wooden beam by velcro, staples or screws as is known in the art so that the valence material covers the wooden beam and hangs down therefrom to cover the upper portion of the window.
The installation and design of conventional window valences is generally limiting since it typically requires the expertise of a seamstress or interior designer to first prepare the pre-sewn valance material to be hung. Furthermore, the wooden beams are not readily and easily detachable from the L-shaped brackets so adjustments cannot be carried out quickly and efficiently once the valance is installed.